Asher Collins
He lived in The Summer Home in Windenburg with his wife Charlotte, son Chase, and daughter Willow, until he and Charlotte had a divorce and Asher moved out to live with his cousin Ashley and his daughter Willow. Toddlerhood Even though Asher came into the series when he was a teenager, he was thought to be an innocent and sweet boy as a toddler. He was also thought to have been an angelic toddler who would also offer to share his toys with other toddlers and be friendly towards others. Teen Days Asher moved in with his friends Jaime, Anthony, Kylie, and Joey in San Myshuno in the Starter apartment. The same one James and Salma lived in. Asher became friends with Charlotte and Ciara when he was a teenager. Soon he started liking Charlotte more than just a friend. Adulthood Asher started dating Charlotte, but they soon broke up when she became pregnant by Jamie, resulting in the birth of Asher's step-daughter Noelle. They did not stay apart for long and soon rekindled their romance after Asher managed to forgive her for what happened. They eventually moved in together when Charlotte was still living with Ciara and Anthony, giving Asher the chance to get to know his future step-daughter Noelle better, but Charlotte and Asher moved to the suburbs into her parents' house with Noelle to have more space and look after James and Salma. This also gave Asher the chance to get to know his future brother - in - law Connor and future parents - in - law, James and Salma, better and it appeared they were getting on well together when the family all went out for dinner together. After being together for a couple of years, Charlotte proposed to Asher and they became engaged. They then got married a few months later and tried for a baby on their wedding day. On the night after their wedding, Charlotte found out she was pregnant and instantly told Asher the news. Asher was very happy, but shocked when he found out he and Charlotte were having twins, Chase and Willow, which caused Asher to run around the hospital, shocked. Asher looked after the twins very well during their toddlerhood and Chase seemed to spend a lot of time mostly with Asher. Clare also described Chase as a "mini Asher". During Noelle's late teenhood, the two became close again and she started to really see him as a father to her. Asher also got to meet his step-grandson, Nathan, after he was found by Jaime. During Christmas Day, Asher and Noelle seemed to be much closer than before and seemed to spend time together. Nearly a year later, Asher, Charlotte, Lilith and Jaime went to visit Noelle and Carrie, but Charlotte flirted with Jaime in front of Asher, which got him angry and jealous. However, Asher went out to the local bar with his co-workers and unaware that Connor was also there, Asher took his jealousy to far by getting drunk at a bar and making out with another woman called Emilee, who was French. In episode 48 of In The Suburbs, Asher confessed that he had made a mistake to Charlotte, but she did not take it very well. In an attempt to try and talk things through for the teens sake, they went down to a pub and consequently got drunk. This was the only time all episode that they weren't actively fighting after Charlotte found out. However, in episode 50 of In the Suburbs, Asher and Charlie Rose divorced after she realised their relationship wasn't strong enough for them to stay together. Asher moved out to live with his cousin Ashley, with his daughter Willow. Trivia *His cousin Ashley is the female equivalent to him and was created during a Swap challenge. **His cousin is also the mother to Phoenix Villareal. *He is the third step-parent in the entire sims series after Elsa to Lilith and Emma to Abel. However, Asher is the first step-father in the series. *He is one of the youngest grandfathers in the series. *He is the third male to cheat but the first to cheat whilst married. The first was Connor when he was teenager and the second was Abel when he cheated on his girlfriend Evie with his ex Ashley, Asher's cousin. *Chaser are the first couple to divorce. Even though Ciara and Anthony almost did they have a great marriage now, but after he told Charlie they are not even friends and there is no love left. **They have now been the first divorce. *Asher is no longer part of the In the Suburbs series after his divorce with Charlotte, but will probably be part of it for his kids, but not a main character. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults